


Paradox

by muyouyou



Series: 短打&甜饼 [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: 跨越两百年的对话。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: 短打&甜饼 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833157
Kudos: 5





	Paradox

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦此刻正面临国生中的最大迷惑。他对面的男人拥有毛躁的金发和森绿色的眼睛，以及两道他敢肯定世界上不会再有第二个人拥有的、粗得显眼的眉毛。但面前的人身形瘦削，双腿修长，刀削般干净利落的脸部线条和掠食者般冷峻锐利的眼神无不告诉他，这是一个成年男人。

他艰难地开口：“你说你是亚瑟？可是前不久我才见过你，你还没有我高。你不可能长得这么快。”

“如假包换，我的确是亚瑟。”男人从容地说。“不过，我并不属于这个时代——我来自三百年后。”

“……”弗朗西斯皱着眉看他。显然，这个解释并不能让他信服。

“这听起来像是玩笑。”

自称亚瑟的男人挑了挑眉。

“你曾经有喜欢穿女袍的癖好，还强迫我跟你一起穿，后来你还把那些衣服翻出来穿，但尺寸已经不合适了，你绷坏了好几件……”

“你不用说了。”弗朗西斯老脸一红，飞快地打断了他，“我相信你了。”

他想了想，问：“你为什么会出现在这里？”

“我也不知道。”亚瑟回答。他又往杯子里加了一点水，岔开了话题，“相比之下，你没有别的问题要问我吗？”

弗朗西斯愣了一下。“我应该问你什么问题？”

“三百年后的你是什么样子、三百年后的欧洲局势如何，什么都可以。”亚瑟说，“如果我没有记错，你现在正为意大利陷入僵局的战争苦恼，难道你不好奇这场漫长战争的结局吗？”

亚瑟的话正好说到弗朗西斯心坎上，这场战争的走向确是他目前最关心的事情。

“那么，这场战争的结局是什么？”

“你输了。”亚瑟不假思索地回答。“总的来说，你几乎什么也没得到。”

弗朗西斯死死地盯着他，用笃定的语气说：“你是故意想让我问这个问题，好来气我的吧？”

亚瑟没有否认：“你说得对。”他心情愉悦地看着法国人不满的眼神，无声地笑了笑，话锋一转，“不过你不用担心，安东尼奥的好日子总会到头的。事实上两百年后他差点都跟你结婚了，你们俩简直好得蜜里调油。”

弗朗西斯着实吃了一惊，他的牙齿冷不丁磕在杯沿上，疼得倒吸了一口凉气。

“这可真是难以想象，我和安东尼奥？”他用略显浮夸的语调感叹，“没有人比他更让我厌恶了。”

亚瑟托着杯盏的手顿了顿，突然露出一个意味深长的微笑：“或许你可以猜一下三百年后你和我的关系？”

“我和你？”弗朗西斯不明所以地看着他。这不是他想要问的问题。抛开眼前这个男人不谈，他印象里的亚瑟还停留在上次见面的时候，少年人的身形，有些婴儿肥的脸蛋，跟他争辩的时候会气鼓鼓地涨红脸，声音里还有孩子气的任性。他不知道亚瑟为什么如此执着地想要与他为敌，尽管这几十年里他无数次向他示好——他把这归结于小孩子式的赌气。

当然，他是不会与小孩子计较的。尽管亚瑟无数次趁他在意大利与安东尼奥激战的空当偷袭，他依然不认为亚瑟是他的敌人。恰恰相反，他盼望着亚瑟能接受他的善意，与他站到同一边，只可惜亚瑟似乎不怎么领情。

他仔细打量了一下男人镶着金色缎带的红色军服和白色马裤，这是三百年后亚瑟的戎装。眼前这个亚瑟脸上已经没有半点孩子稚气的青涩，他看起来冷静、稳重而强大，弗朗西斯能从他身上感觉到海水般凛冽的气息和睥睨猎物式的傲慢，这让他感到陌生。

“我不知道。”他说。“是很好还是很坏，或者既不好也不坏？”

亚瑟沉吟了一会儿，慢条斯理地回答：“我所在的时代，所有人都觉得我们的关系糟透了。”

“比一百年前还要糟？”

“某种程度上来说，是的。”

“那么，你是想说他们弄错了？”

“严格来说，是不完全正确。”亚瑟向后靠了靠，好整以暇地笑了，“在其他方面，我们很不投缘，但在床上却是相处得非常愉快。”

弗朗西斯张大了嘴巴，手里的杯子差点掉下去。他看着亚瑟大大方方的眼睛，过了好半天才彻底接受了这句话里的含义。

他结结巴巴地说：“这可真是意想不到……我居然会爱上你……”

“谁说你爱我了？”亚瑟打断了他，“恰恰相反，你恨透了我。当然，我也没有爱上你。”

这两句话显然超出了弗朗西斯的理解。他疑惑地望着亚瑟，声音听起来有些艰涩：“那为什么……”

“你想问为什么这样我们还要上床，是吗？”亚瑟说，“事实证明，我们的身体契合到不可思议。你不是很擅长骑马吗？”他比划了一下，“就像马掌和马蹄铁，既没有多半寸，也没有少半寸，彼此贴合得刚刚好。”

“……上帝啊。”弗朗西斯喃喃。这个自称来自三百年后的人所带来的信息对他造成了不小的冲击，让他到现在还有些恍惚。亚瑟没再理他，自顾自地把酒杯往嘴边送。

亚瑟有些醉了，他向来很容易喝醉。他雪白的脸上慢慢晕染出蔷薇般的红色，碧绿的眼睛像刀锋一样泛着冷意，又像湖水一样波光流转。他的神色冷漠疏离，像猫一样慵懒，他的唇角微微含笑，像狐狸一样狡黠。

弗朗西斯突然明白了三百年后的自己为什么不爱亚瑟也愿意跟他上床。三百年后的亚瑟如同一朵罂粟花，深色的花心孕育着致命的果实，血红的花瓣却肆意伸展美丽，绽放出危险的诱惑。弗朗西斯想不出这三百年里究竟发生了什么，让亚瑟从一个总是意气用事的孩子变得如此成熟、如此迷人，像是完全换了一个人。

“你还想知道别的什么吗？”亚瑟拖长尾音问道。他半垂着眼皮，声音有些疲倦，落在弗朗西斯耳里的每一个音节都像是勾引。

他鬼使神差地问：“你们上床的时候很多？”

亚瑟皱眉：“‘你们’？”

“对，你和他，三百年后的我。”

亚瑟想了想：“不算特别多，但只要有机会，总是不会错过。”他笑了一下，递给弗朗西斯一个赞扬的眼神，“不管怎么说，三百年后的你虽然比现在还要欠揍，但至少在这方面非常令我满意。”

“你说你和他的身体很契合，不想跟我试试吗？”弗朗西斯突兀地提议道。“我和他是同一个人，但我跟他不一样。我很喜欢你。”

亚瑟手一抖，红色的酒液从杯子里洒出来，在他胸前的汰银领巾上洇开深褐色的痕迹。

弗朗西斯从来没有对他说过喜欢或是爱，他亦然。近百年来他们全部的联系仅限于无休无止的战争，以及酣畅淋漓的性。无论是在战场上还是床笫之间，激烈的肢体碰撞几乎就是他们的全部交流，所有心平气和的言语交谈只有可能发生在谈判桌上，显而易见，交谈的内容绝不会有半点缠绵悱恻。他们对喜欢与爱这类温柔的字眼绝口不提，那跟他们仿佛毒蔓般扭曲生长的关系毫不沾边。

见他没有说话，弗朗西斯大着胆子吻了一下他的鼻尖。亚瑟依然没有反应，于是他又吻了他的唇角。

亚瑟突然冷笑一声，伸手钳住弗朗西斯的下巴：“小子，你知道我是谁吗？不是什么人都能上我的床。”

年轻人毫不畏惧地直视着他的眼睛：“但你是未来的我的情人，不是吗？既然他的身体与你契合，我肯定也能。”

亚瑟微微眯起眼睛。

“跟我契合的只能是三百年后的你。”他说，“小弗朗西斯，你在我眼里只是个孩子。”

弗朗西斯充耳不闻：“他能做到的，我也能做到。”

“是吗？”亚瑟嗤笑一声。他移开眼睛，突然问了一个看起来毫不相关的问题：“说说看，现在你留在本土的兵力有多少？”

弗朗西斯不知道话题怎么会突然拐到自己身上。但他还是老老实实地回答了：“大概三成左右。大部分都在意大利，那里的敌人更多，也更棘手。”

“你看，这就是你和他的不同之处。”亚瑟似乎并不意外，他用手指轻轻点了点弗朗西斯的胸口。“没有人比我更多地占据着他的心，无论他愿意与否，他总是把一大半的精力放在我身上，但你不是。对你来说，亚瑟这个人并不那么重要。因为这个时代的我不值得你花那么多心思，是吗？”

这根本不是一回事，弗朗西斯在心底不满地叫嚣着。他试图让亚瑟明白这一点：“但你知道，这不是爱。他不爱你。”

亚瑟奇怪地盯着他，忽然玩味地笑了：“我真没想到一个不择手段的野心家居然还有对爱情这么执着的时候。不得不说，现在的你比三百年后可爱多了。但你似乎忘了一点，我说过，我和他只是在床上各取所需，对于我们来说，爱或不爱并不重要。”

“那你为什么要这么在乎他分给你的精力有多少？”弗朗西斯不依不饶地问，“你分明就很在意他的心。”

“不是只有你所谓的爱才能占据人们的心，小弗朗西斯，憎恨也能。”亚瑟不紧不慢地回答。他的声音听起来像是隔着层层云雾，藏着无数不可告人的秘密，但弗朗西斯无法看透半分。

“他明明恨我入骨，却不得不为我花费最多的时间、考量最深的谋划，光是我的存在就足以让他头疼不已，这难道不是对他最大的折磨吗？”

他看起来游刃有余，他仿佛胜券在握，就像一个最老道的猎手。

你是为了他才变成这样的吗？弗朗西斯想问，但他没能问出口。他觉得有些累了。夜幕从天际坠落的时候，他还没为这个不速之客安排好如何下榻，就已经在趴在桌上沉沉睡去。皎洁的月光透过雕花窗户，无声地流淌在弗朗西斯的金色长发上，他的半边脸沐浴在光华中，宛如一尊线条完美的大理石雕像。

他还那么年轻，对未来将要发生的一切一无所知。

亚瑟拨开他的头发，在熟睡的年轻人前额上落下一个冰凉的吻。

风从窗户与窗棂的缝隙中泻进来，轻轻抚摸着弗朗西斯的脸颊，仿佛情人温柔的手指。他睁开眼睛，偌大的房间里已经空无一人。他觉得自己做了一个长长的梦，梦里有人吻过他，嘴唇落在皮肤上的触感无比真实，但他无论如何也想不起来那个人的脸。

他怅然若失地抬起头，黑夜依然无声无息。


End file.
